Souviens toi de moi
by Hiromichi
Summary: Heu.. petit OS sur An Cafe un truc totalement space, l'histoire d'une fille que se fait elle-même des paris zarb du genre comme celui-ci, celui de lorsqu'on gagne une place de concert pour voir An Cafe, on fait l'andouille.


**DISCLAMER:** AN CAFE pas à moi .

**Genres:** hum romance mais très bizarre entres plusieurs regards.......

C'est une fic (comme souvent mes OS) bizarre, enfin après les autres vous avez l'habitude .... en tout cas j'espère que ce petit là vous plaira

**ONE SHOT**

Je rentre enfin chez moi, mon petit nid douillet à moi, mon sanctuaire, mon chez moi quoi, je prends le courrier, rentre dedans ma petite maison, pose mes clés et mon sac à l'entrée, en regardant mes lettres, factures, factures et des fact.. pas que des factures, c'est la réponse pour un concours.

Je m'installe sur mon canapé, et regarde la lettre, je m'étais toujours dis que je ne gagnerai jamais une place de concert, car genre avec la chance que j'ai, ben c'est plus qu'impossible, mais une fois, je me suis dis, que si une fois, par chance (ou même parce qu'ils se sont trompé dans l'adresse) et bien, je me suis promis da faire ce coup, c'est un truc que je m'imagine déjà depuis des années, je ne le fais jamais lorsque je m'achète la place, car c'est un peu con quand même.

Après m'être fait la promesse psychologiquement que si, je précise bien si j'avais gagné, et bien je ferrai comme je me l'étais imaginé.  
J'ouvre alors l'enveloppe en ne me faisant pas trop d'idée, c'est pas vrai, j'ai vraiment gagné *0* et bien, j'ai comme l'impression que j'aurai du prendre mon courrier y'a une semaine, oui, je ne prends le courrier qu'une fois par semaine, et bien demain j'ai un concert d'AN Cafe en vue^^.

Aujourd'hui et le jour ben après celui d'hier, celui où j'ai reçus enfin ouvert la lettre ou se trouvais mon billet pour le concert des An Cafe depuis au moins 5 jours, il est précisément 10h^^.  
10h vous allez me dire, et bien m'en fout, car, avant de me coucher, j'ai bien lu la lettre qui se trouvé avec le billet, il est bien précisé, que pour les gagnantes, et bien on rentrera dans la salle de concert au moins quinze bonne minutes avant les autres, et oui sa doit quand même mettre bien la rage à certain ou certaines fans qui attendent depuis six heures du mat ou même plus. Et je trouve cela encore plus intéressant.

Je me fais chauffer de l'eau pour un café, prends des fringues et va me doucher en attendant. Devant mon miroir, je me sèche les cheveux, mets un jean tout se qu'il y a de plus normal, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt blanc, et un genre de sweet-shirt pour jogging, ok plus décontracte tu fais pas, mais j'aime être très à l'aise lorsque je suis à un concert, nan et puis sérieux je vais pas à un défilé de mode non plus. J'aurai pus faire un effort là car je vais me retrouvé devant, mais bon sa fait aussi partie de mes plans, car d'habitude je suis genre au milieu ou tout derrière, donc les membres de groupes ne vont pas venir regarder se que je porte.  
Et puis de toute façon à quoi bon me mettre trois tonnes de maquillages, si c'est pour me retrouvé avec une tronche toute poisseuse de sueur mélanger à du maquillage, heu non merci c'est un peu dèg. Et me fais une queue de cheval.

Enfin bon, je sors de la salle de bain, mets une paire de basket, me sers une tasse de café et m'installe devant la télé, il est genre 11h00, et je dois être devant la porte du concert à 16h45, donc j'ai plus que le temps ^^. J'ai bien encore 4heures 30 à glander.

Vers midi, je me fais des pâtes, trop la flemme de faire autre chose, je mange (nan c'est pas vrai ). Puis, j'allume mon ordinateur, me connecte au site où il est marqué qu'elle est la sélection des chansons qu'ils vont chantés. Je récupère les noms, ouvre un dossier et connecte mon MP3, je mets toutes les chansons sélectionner. J'éteins tout, regarde ma montre, il est à peine treize heures.  
Je prends mon sac bandoulière que je traine tout le temps avec moi, et y mets des barres de céréales, mes clés, mon billet de concert, mon mp3 et des piles, et bien je n'ai pas besoin de grand chose, je le pose à l'entrée de ma maison, puis me matte après quelques séries bien coconne passant sur les chaines de T.V.

Quelques fois, je pense à se que je me suis promis, je suis morte de rire rien qu'en pensant à mon habitude de crétine, mais bon, rien à faire, je me suis promis de le faire et je le ferrai, pour une fois que je gagne quelque chose, vaut mieux l'utilisai pour mon plaisir personnel.

Vers 15h30 je sors de chez moi, j'ai une bonne heure pour arriver jusqu'à la salle de concert, donc, ben je vais y aller à pieds, trop la flemme (??) de prendre le métro. Je marche donc tranquillement vers mon pari très très con, mais bon, au bout de trois quart d'heure, la file d'attente se fais déjà voir, je suis en puissance, j'aimerai bien leur tiré la langue, mais nan, j'ai pas envie de me faire frappé par une bande de furie, je marche alors normalement à coter de la file, je ne veux pas de jalouse non plus.

J'arrive enfin devant les porte, pleins de filles se déchainent presque, je vais voir le mec de l'entrée, et montre mon billet, je sens comme des regards plus que meurtrier dans mon dos, je peux bien parier que ces filles là ont bien dormis devant, j'ai presque pitié pour elles. Enfin bon, j'entre dans la salle de concert, c'est vide, à part peut-être la genre de cage en plein milieu devant la scène, et bien ils pensent même à notre vie, il y a trois chaises. Une jeune fille "déguiser" en sweet lolita est assise sur la place qui est vers Kanon, elle a l'air d'être en stresse max, elle se retourne pour me voir arriver, son regard qui s'était retourné méchamment devient surpris vu mes fringues surement, puis me regarde supérieurement.

Je l'ignore après l'avoir détaillé, elle est un pot de peinture ambulant et elle sent très fort . J'entre ensuite dans la "cage" pour m'assoir tranquillos sur la chaise du milieu. Peu après mon entrée, une autre fille entre,je me tourne pour me retrouver assez surprise, une autre jeune fille habillé en noir du genre pseudo-gothique avec une queue de lapin et des oreilles de lapin, elle nous regarde assez hautainement, puis va s'installer sur la chaise de droite. Et bien, elles doivent bien avoir entre 16 et 15 ans. Aya pauvre de moi, les deux filles me regardent un peu comme une bête de foire, c'est un peu chiant, je suis d'accords j'aurai DU faire un effort, mais ma flemmardise la emporter et sa je ne peux rien faire contre xD.  
Bon en attendant, je sors de mon sac que j'ai posé devant à mes pieds, une barre de céréale et ben la mange, que faire d'autre?

Au bout de vingt bonnes minutes, la salle et remplie, tout le monde est levé, enfin sauf moi qui suis entrain de mangé une autre barre de céréale. Les lumières au font s'éteignent, celles de la scène s'allument en couleurs, et le groupe rentre sur scène, ils saluent la foule en délire (je sens déjà plus mes oreilles ;_;) Miku regarde un peu le public juste devant lui, il change un peu de regard en me tombant dessus, oui, je suis encore assise, et terminer m'a barre de céréale, je mets ensuite le papier dans mon sac et me lève.  
Il essaye de parlé un peu en français, puis en anglais, je sors alors mon mp3, mets les écouteurs fluorescend que j'ai acheté pour l'occasion dans mes oreilles et allume mon appareil.

Enfin Miku gueule plus qu'il ne crie le premier titre de la chanson qui n'est d'autre que "Snow Scène", je la cherche rapidement dans mon répertoire, et l'actionne presqu'en même temps que le début du solo de Takuya. Voilà donc mon plan stupide, je les regarde en concert réelle mais les écoute dans mon mp3, le son de la vrai voix de Miku atteigne des fois mes oreilles, je le regarde presque absorbé par sa prestance, il a vraiment trop la classe sur scène *0* (ben quoi ch'ui une fille avant tout xD), je ne pensais pas qu'être aussi près pouvais être aussi impressionnant. Je le regarde, lui il regarde comme un point invisible au fond de la pièce, puis il laisse flotté son regard sur les têtes différentes autour de lui, de tout au fond de la salle jusqu'à devant, lorsqu'il arrive à moi, je voie bien que son regard s'accroche un peu sur mes oreilles, son visage change un petit peu, il semble étonné, surpris, choqué, outré.  
Et pour lui répondre, je lui fais un regard très arrogant avant qu'il ne détourne son regard.

Toutes les chansons se passèrent comme ça, au moins une fois par chanson il revenait sur moi, si se n'est deux, pour rapidement le détourné un peu rageux, je pense que moi aussi à sa place, sa me foutrai les nerfs. Pour la dernière chanson, j'éteignais mon appareil tout en laissant mes écouteurs sur les oreilles. Cette fois, je me laisse envouter par sa voix, je ne sens pas mes écouteurs tombés de mes oreilles pour retomber sur mes épaules, je suis immobiles, je en peux pas bougé, il m'en est impossible. Son regard retombe encore une fois sur moi, il regarde encore une fois mes oreilles, qui sont cette fois vides, il sourit, il fait un énorme sourire à tout les fans et le publics, je me sens un peu stupide.

Le concert s'arrête. Le public est en délire, totale, moi, je stresse, car les gagnantes ont la chance de pouvoir allez faire des photos avec les membres du groupe. En pensant, Teruki se lève de sa batterie, Yuuki sort de derrière son clavier, ils s'avancent et salue le public. Moi, sa me monte au cerveau, il commence à bourdonner. Je prends alors mon sac, et sors de la "cage", pour sortir de cette salle plus étouffante. J'arrive à sortir avec très peu de mal, il fait frais dehors, je respire bien l'ai pollué m'entourant, puis par de cette endroit, je marche jusqu'à chez moi pour me vidé la tête.

J'entre rapidement dans ma chambre après avoir fermé la maison. je me douche rapide, me change, il est à peine vingt heures trente, je me mets sous mes couvertures, je réfléchies à la tonne de regards que j'ai eu la chance de recevoir.

Je m'endors alors sur une dernière pensé "Souviens toi de moi".


End file.
